Mine and Yours
by Invisible-16
Summary: The deaths of the people he loved triggered a monochrome switch within Kuroko's heart. Broken and alone, there was nothing in this world that could make him reopen his wounded heart. That was until someone found him during his weakest times. Who says a second chance will never happen? ONE-SHOT! AkaKuro!


**Title: Mine and Yours**

**Summary: The deaths of the people he loved triggered a monochrome switch within Kuroko's heart. Broken and alone, there was nothing in this world that could make him reopen his wounded heart. That was until someone found him during his weakest times. Who says a second chance will never happen? ONE-SHOT! AkaKuro!**

**Disclaimer: This is a fanfiction. Go figure XD**

**~o0o0o~**

_I used to see the world in different colors… Yellow, green, blue, red, purple, and all sorts of variation…_

…

The sound of a heavy explosion interrupted the peace of the night. Blazing red fire engulfed the simple house of a certain family. Along the sidelines, there stood a boy about 9 to 10 years of age. His eyes were as wide as possible. The image of the large fire flashed before him. The paper bag filled with groceries slipped from his grip and carelessly fell on the ground…

_I wonder if I could see them again…_

…

Sirens wailed in response with the incident. Police sirens, ambulance sirens, and fire truck sirens created the noise that added disturbance to the night. The boy ran inside the fire, despite the obstacles that hindered his way. He didn't care for the firefighters and policemen that restrained him. The only thing that mattered to him was his family trapped inside that fire.

Ogiwara, his friend, caught him in the instance of running towards the blazing mess. "KUROKO!" A blink later, the boy to which he called on to popped like a bubble.

Kuroko's ghost-like presence helped him get past the other hindrances other than those who actually noticed him. His agility helped him dodge those who almost caught him. A dash of adrenaline lingered his system the moment he had entered the house of fire.

"OKAA-SAN! OTOU-SAN! OBAA-CHAN!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Buckets of sweat dripped down his cheeks. His heart was pounding out of his chest. No one was responding; all the more reason for him to panic. "PLEASE ANSWER ME!" He ran at full speed to the dining room.

He immediately stopped on his tracks and fell down on his hands and knees. His vision turned blurry as tears started to form in his eyes. "Why did this..?" He whispered in disbelief.

"T-Tet…su…"

The child snapped his head to the direction of that voice. His mother—burnt alive—struggled to reach her hand towards any direction it took. By instinct, Tetsu dashed to that hand and clasped them within his. His tears continued to gush out of his eyes. A disbelieving sight that instantly delivered a deadly blow to his heart was more than enough to keep him crying, "I-I'm here..!" He weakly shouted.

A strained smile graced on his mother's features. "I-m so sorry..!" A forced yet still very gentle voice came out of his mother's lips. "I _love you…"_ Were her final words before she passed on. Her hand lost its grip while it was still within Kuroko's clasp.

The light in the child's eyes disappeared as he stood. Everything was hazy—perhaps the bad air he noticed just now. 'I still need to see my father and grandmother..!' He mentally said. He wobbled his way to find his grandmother and father be engulfed in the kitchen.

"THERE HE IS!" One of the firemen shouted. He ran to the child's direction.

Another explosion came out of the kitchen. Thousands of debris flew out and spread at random directions. The fireman who found Kuroko dashed to his direction and tackled him to the ground. The explosion was more than enough to make the fluorescent light fall and land on the fireman's foot. Regardless, he carried Kuroko in his arms and ran towards an exit.

Kuroko already passed out since his body lacked oxygen. The ambulance was already on standby thus immediately able to heed medical attention on the boy.

The house was already collapsing by then…

**~o0o0o~**

Ten years later, Kuroko was able to grow up like a fine man he was. The only downfall was the coldness in his eyes. It seemed to show loneliness and it also seemed to be very distant every now and then. Even Ogiwara can sense that he was very distant from people. He knows because he was one of them. He couldn't blame Kuroko for being like that. Just before they could celebrate his birthday as well as New Year's Eve, a tragedy within his family occurred.

He was alone.—No, that wasn't it. He was forcing himself to be alone. As if saying that he, himself, was a form of bad luck. Although, Kuroko knew how to show gratitude as the Ogiwara family decided to take him in, there was that gap that made everyone know that he doesn't want to be with anyone—not until time had completely healed the wound.

Ogiwara gently knocked on the door to Kuroko's room before coming in. "Yo..! So I heard that you're moving out…"

Kuroko folded the last of his clothes. "Ah. Yes… I'm sorry for not informing you—" Kuroko bowed in apology.

"Ahh! Don't do that! Raise your head!" The dark haired male spluttered. He sighed dejectedly as he scratched the back of his head. "You do know that you can always stay here, right?"

Kuroko nodded once, "Yes, but I don't like the idea of imposing on you guys any further." He packed the clothes in a large briefcase that contained the rest of his belongings. "Besides, I already have a job, so I can support myself."

Ogiwara looked at the side with a crestfallen face, "I know that already…" He silently commented. Another sigh left his lips before finally giving up on convincing Kuroko to stay. Well, he _was_ a very stubborn guy after all. He nonchalantly grinned, "Fine! But don't forget to visit us, okay?"

Kuroko sincerely smiled, "You have my word."

…

…

Kuroko then moved out of the house; of course not after the farewell party with just them and the family. Ogiwara's parents gave Kuroko some gifts to help him by; a handmade muffler from the mom, a stock of books from the dad, and an exchange of wristbands from Ogiwara to remember those times that they played basketball.

**~o0o0o~**

He became a teacher at the school where he learned how to play basketball, Teiko. Although while he _did _play basketball, that didn't mean that he was going to teach that sport as well, no. He was going to be a history teacher—though he honestly wanted to be a nursery teacher and all but that can come in second after he has a stable lifestyle.

It was early in the morning, and the students would usually come to school at a later time compared to his. Kuroko took this as a chance to do something he rarely did. His feet brought him to the music room.

There was barely any light, just a few rays of the morning sun. Even though years have passed since he last visited this room, everything still looked pretty much the same other than the addition of new instruments.

Parallel to him was a classical piano. Pretty much the very same one he used to play during his free time. He took timid steps towards the piano. His fingers slid on the smooth surface, also creating a clean line as it swept some dust particles.

He removed the covers to the keys and saw that they were still fine. He pressed a random key to know if it was still tuned.

_Ting~!_

"_Tet-chan, do you think this piano is pretty?"_

"_Yes."_

"_If you play it with your heart, it will become even prettier!"_

"_?"_

"_Pour out your emotions and colors will fly in the sky!"_

Kuroko hitched a breath. He immediately removed his finger from the key and stared at it in disbelief. Just now, he saw his past self together with his late grandmother. His parents were out most of the time so he always had his grandmother to keep him company. His grandmother was a former pianist, conveniently explaining the presence of a piano in the house that time.

The teal haired male still wanted to play the piano regardless of just now. Though, he was unable to catch the tone if it was okay. And so, he decided to press another key.

_Tang~!_

"_Tetsu-kun! Can you do mama and papa a favor?"_

_Kuroko pouted, "But it's my birthday…"_

"_It won't be a surprise if you see it coming, right?"_

_Kuroko pondered for a short while before nodding, "Ok!"_

"_Can you go with Ogiwara-kun and pick up some groceries?"_

"_Ok~!"_

Kuroko removed his finger away from the piano once more. His eyes were as wide as they can be as he stared once more at the piano that caused him to recollect bitter thoughts. He can feel his heart pounding out of his chest. His vision was getting blurry as time passed by.

He vigorously shook his head and forcefully wiped the tears off of his face. He covered his face with his two hands as he tried to calm himself down.

He heard the door to the music room gently open. Kuroko instantly turned around to keep the newcomer from seeing his pathetic face.

"Fancy meeting you here, Tetsuya…"

Kuroko felt his body tense up the moment he heard the very familiar voice. Still not turning around, the teal haired male clearly replied, "It's a surprise for me as well, Akashi-kun." It was to prevent Akashi from hearing the quivering voice Kuroko might've released.

Akashi raised an elegant brow. He closed the door behind his back and grabbed a certain case. Unzipping was heard and from the case produced a violin. Kuroko still didn't know that Akashi pulled that out. "I find it unusual that you're suddenly _this _emotional."

Of course, Akashi was lying. He knew back in the times when they were in Teiko that Kuroko had _always_ held grief in the presence of a piano. While it seemed absurd, Akashi never felt like making fun of this little quirk. He actually felt like sympathizing with him, especially since the death of his mother. But most likely, Kuroko has had worse, Akashi noted.

Akashi positioned himself in stance as he readied for playing the violin. He solemnly closed his eyes before speaking, "I could use an accompaniment from you, Tetsuya."

Nodding, Kuroko positioned himself infront of the beautiful piano.

It was a beautiful sight in Akashi's eyes.

The light rays that pass through the curtains illuminated Kuroko's pale complexion. The piano that gave grace and elegance gave more enticement in Kuroko's stance. His slender fingers gently placed on keys he was yet to play. His eyes were filled with sadness, grieving…

_Loneliness…_

"The same piece like always, Tetsuya."

**Saint-Sa****ë****n's Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso**

**~o0o0o~**

Students started to come to school.

The elegant sounds of the violin and piano were the first ones to greet them. No one complained but most wanted to hear an encore. It was a mystery to them on who were responsible for playing a wonderful piece.

The piece finished with power.

Akashi opened his eyes only to see that Tetsuya was on the verge of crying. The red haired male quickly placed his violin back in its case and tended to Kuroko. "Tetsuya..!" Akashi grabbed him by the shoulders.

Kuroko forced not to make any eye contact by closing them shut. Tears rapidly rolled down his cheeks and down to the ground. They kept pouring and pouring together with a silent weep.

"Tetsuya..!" Akashi squeezed Kuroko's shoulders, urging him to make eye contact. Kuroko shook his head. "Look at me!" This time, Akashi hissed.

Kuroko only shook his head. "I don't want to..!"

Akashi cupped his cheeks and forced his head to tilt to his direction. "Are you still bound by the chains of your past?"

"I deeply apologize..!"

…

…

"Kuroko-sensei! How do you solve this problem?"

"Sensei, is this formula correct?"

"Sensei! Is this answer right~?!"

…

The rest of the day was hectic and stressful.

…

…

Night time came…

It was around 7:30 pm that Kuroko finally got home to his apartment. Much to his surprise, there was someone waiting for his arrival in there. Reluctantly, he opened the door to his room and saw a certain red head helping himself with the kitchen.

Akashi took a pause from draining the pasta so he could take a glance on Kuroko. He gave a sheepish smile, "I'm terribly sorry for using your room's kitchen." He completely drained out the water from the pasta and mixed it together with the white sauce. He settled it on the table along with the other side dishes, "I need to talk to you about something so…"

Kuroko removed his shoes and entered his room. "I don't remember giving anyone a spare key…"

"Am I not allowed to ask for one from the landlady?" Akashi flung the spare key from the landlady.

The teal haired male was rendered speechless after that. He took off his jacket and scarf then hung it on the hanger. "What brings you here today, Akashi-kun?"

"You won't believe me if I said that I wanted to see you." Akashi replied. "So I'll just say that I want to ask something from you."

The shorter male helped himself with the seat reserved from him.

Akashi's eyes suddenly glistened dangerously against the light, "I'll cut to the chase, Tetsuya." He poured the glass some water. "Why were you crying?"

Kuroko instantly left his seat. Akashi immediately grabbed his arm before he could've run away.

"Please let go of my arm."

"Not until I hear you out."

Kuroko felt Akashi let go of his arm. The shorter male turned around with a sad face gracing his features.

"Memories."

**~o0o0o~**

Akashi clearly remembers those days when he was alone with Kuroko. He was such a dear even though he was such a loner. Kuroko was an anti-social during those days but perhaps there was a reason.

—_**Kise Ryouta has entered the chatroom.**_

_Kise: Good evening!_

_Akashi: Good evening._

_Aomine: Yo!_

_Midorima: _…

_Kise: Ah! Midorimacchi! That was so rude!_

_Midorima: I'm still busy with something…_

_Akashi: Tetsuya's working in Teiko…_

_Aomine: SERIOUSLY?!_

— _**Momoi Satsuki has entered the chatroom**_

_Momoi: THAT'S SO AWESOME! … He's still him, right?_

_Aomine: What's up with that?_

_Momoi: Tetsu-kun still a little traumatized with the past, remember..?_

—_**Murasakibara has joined the chatroom**_

_Murasakibara: "A cold heart is a calloused heart."_

_Momoi: Where did that come from..?_

_Aomine: Are you love-struck now, Murasakibara?_

_Murasakibara: That's not it, Mine-chin… they're Kuro-chin's words!_

—**Akashi Seijuurou has left the chatroom**

…

Akashi closed his laptop.

"A cold heart is a calloused heart."

Now, where did that come from? A small smirk found itself creeping on Akashi's face. Kuroko knows his way with words, alright.

**~o0o0o~**

**Knock! Knock!**

The door creaked open, revealing a groggy Kuroko Tetsuya. His hair was up in random directions.

Akashi raised a plastic bag with some snacks, "I'm sorry to bother you so early in the morning…" His heterochromatic eyes focused on a certain feature on Kuroko.

His eyelids were mildly swollen.

"Did something happen..?"

By then, Akashi helped himself inside the apartment. Kuroko just let Akashi do as he please since there was nothing wrong with it. The shorter male was half-asleep so everything was hazy to him.

That was until Akashi grabbed him by the arms and engulfed him in a tight hug.

"I don't want you to see you suffering anymore, Tetsuya!" He gently whispered into Kuroko's ear. Said teal haired male tried to push away from Akashi's embrace.

"Please let go of me, Akashi-kun..!" Kuroko weakly complained, now fully awake at the sudden contact. "Please..!"

"You've suffered long enough, Tetsuya. Now give it a rest!"

"I'm all bad-luck, Akashi-kun!" Kuroko tried to shake off Akashi's hug. "You'll die if you're with me!"

"A single misfortune doesn't mean you are bad luck!"

"Don't be so nice to me! Don't look at me that way! I don't want to cause anymore misfortunes..!" Kuroko finally managed to break free of Akashi's hug. His eyes were swollen but still produced tears. He covered his face and folded his knees up to his chest, "I'm scared, Akashi-kun!"

Akashi tried to reach for Kuroko's hand only to be slapped away. "Tetsuya…"

"You're not mine, Akashi-kun!" Kuroko snapped his head to Akashi's direction.

Ignoring the shorter male's statement, Akashi gave a question, ""A calloused heart is a cold heart". Was it _that_ deep?.. The wound, I mean."

The red head knelt to Kuroko's height, gently caressing the teal haired male's cheeks in the process, "Aren't I enough to patch that up?"

_Please don't do this to me, Akashi-kun..!_

"You know that I've been trying hard to stay by your side, Tetsuya…"

_Fear keeps me from returning it, Akashi-kun..!_

Akashi pressed his forehead against Kuroko's. "Can't you be mine?"

_I'm already yours, Akashi-kun!_

Words that Kuroko wanted to say never left his mouth. He was far too scared to say what he wanted. Fear got the best of him.

"I love you, Tetsuya…"

"Please take care of me from now on, Akashi-kun…"

**~FIN~**

**This… ended up really far from what I had in mind XD Happy Valentines though~~ **

**-Care to drop a review?**

**-Ciao~! **


End file.
